Reflections
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: OLD FIC Is Old - May Be Rewritten one day - A Kyd Wykkyd Story. Reviewing his horrific past, after the "Betrayal" of the HIVE 5's former leader.Not the best summery. I hope you like it! Vague Violence and rape Flashbacks. Yeah, I'm horrible. A bit of See-More's POV Too...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Okay so I wanted to do a story on the Origin (basically) of Kyd Wykkyd, since I believe this character has no official ground made by DC Comics or Warner Brothers. So I decided to create my own version. I had read a few on what people wrote his background and Origin might be like. So I take some ideas from them, but I'm not taking one idea in particular into full effect. And I will let you know what fanfictions inspired me for certain parts.**

**Here are some of the Fanfictions that inspired me: **

**-_The Origin of Kyd Wykkyd_ by GrindingNemo**

**-_Knew_ by Winter-Rae -**

**-_Noon_ by Winter-Rae**

**-_Quiet_ by Winter-Rae**

**-_The Watchers _by Charaxes**

**-****_Actions Speak A Thousand Words _by ARavenPoet**

**-_Jinxed For Life _by Mistressmarionette**

**P.S. There are a few more Kyd Wykkyd Stories than comes up. The key is to look under other characters with a close relation ship to Kyd, like See-More. Search that and you'll find more**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Teen Titans or anything related to it! Understand..._**

* * *

So, what's left?

Standing in front of a 5 foot tall mirror, sulking to myself, reminiscing, and all of that. What's gotten into me? I was never like this. Or... was I always like this? I don't remember a fucking thing anymore!

I won't be able to take this for long...

I feel so betrayed. How could that happen, how could she, she part of the family... our family. Our shitty, fucked up little family. Still, it's the most stable one I've ever had.

Agh. I can't stand remembering my last "family" before these guys. After all, I was sold into it. To the highest bidder...

Before that, I guess I was just unlucky. I don't really remember them, my real family, my first family. I don't remember the memories, nor the happiness I probably felt. But I do remember the shattered bones, the severed limbs, the scarlet ooze around my ankles. The bodies, burned into me, into my memory, into my soul...

Just that sight, you think would be enough?

At least the guy who bought me, I considered a family. Sure, he bought me illegally, sure it was for his own litle _pleasures._ But he cared for me, he said he loved me. I was already pretty silent then, but when he was taken away, even my kind abuser was taken away from me. And at that instant, I knew I going to be dragged to hell. By this man, by this monster, by this demon.

I have never spoken since...

My name is Cody Elliott Wrikken.

Better known to many as Kyd Wykkyd, from the HIVE 5.

Staring into the 5 foot tall mirror, sulking, reminiscing...

"Hey, Kyd Wykyyd!"

* * *

**Yeah, first chapter is REALLY short, I know. It's more of just a mood setter =) So, tell me what you think, Review- Ideas, Tips, Suggestions ect... Go ahead. I'm always up for opinons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more, looking into the past of Kyd Wykkyd. I know his name in other stories is _Elliott Knight_, but like I said before I didn't want to copy exactly. So I used Elliott as his middle name. So Yeah, enough gab, enjoy...**

* * *

"Hey Kyd Wykkyd! Come on!"

That's my cue. Another heist, most likely. Ever since our pink haired, bad luck, leader left us we haven't done anything but... I think they're just trying to fill the void she left. Pfft, like they'd ever admit that, especially See-More.

I teleport myself into the mainroom. Just as I thought, another heist. 3 different locations are marked on the giant screen.

"We've got a toy shop southward, a bank on Trace Ave. and Buffet on Taft Street." Gizmo announced.

"A buffet?" Mammoth asked. Gizmo glared. "Not that I'm complaining... I call it."

"Fine. Since the Bank, even though the security guard count is low tonight, it will still need some hacking. So the spazz and I," Referring to Billy. "Will take that one." He turned to See-more and I. "Guess that means you crud-munchers get the toy store."

"Fine." See-More responded dryly. He just has never been exactly the same since Jinx. I'm sad to say.

With our assigned places we head out.

***

See-More and I arrive at the Toy Store. I suppose this was a target due to the new Transformers toys, only in stock here, came in. People have been buying them but like crazy. With a great rise in profits like that, this is actually a really good target.

Just a Toy Store, some minor alarms near the doors, easy to surpass, I merely teleported us in.

See-More quickly made his way over to the registers to collect the green. Truthfully, I'd rather look around at the merchandise. You know, play around a little. Hey look, toy robots, planes trains. Other little trinkets. I swerve my head around glancing towards the other end of the aisle, a dark figure is beside me. Wow! I just jumped a mile high, but I'm relieved, it's just my reflection. Who puts a 10ft long mirror in the middle of a toy aisle anyway?

My skin, it's so pale, like a bluish pale, it was fairly normal once but that quite a long time ago. My eyes, blood red, I was always told I had such big, beautiful hazel eyes. No more... My costume, my mask covers my dark curly hair. That's the only thing that seemed to stay pretty much the same. Ironically, it's the same color as that Raven girl, from the Titans. It always feels weird when I think about it.

Tearing through more plastic, seeking the model rocket inside, I can't help but remember:

The first time I was sold. They had just killed my parents, broken into the house to take me away, and killed them in the process. They looked like they had a good time doing it too. They grabbed me, after their 'work' and said they were gonna "Take me to a special place, where only little boys as lucky as me get to go."

(**Flashback**)

They took me in the middle of the night. I'm practically thrown into the back of a huge black van. Then surrounded by darkness. The drive was long, I don't remember how long, or could even guess. I remember my bare feet on the cold metal floor, I remember the dark engulfed around me, I remember the tears streaming down my face. After a while, we were there, an old, haunted looking wooden house. Ugly, chipped blue paint covered it. We entered a secret entrance through the back. I was surprised to see at least 12 other kids there. Some where older, some were younger than me. It was scary. I slept there that night, we liked to keep huddled together for warmth, the house was freezing. It continued this way for a few more days. I never bothered to learn their names, no one did.

After those dreadful days, we where cleaned up, and put into new clothes. Then we were taken somewhere else, I think it was an old barn. There was a stage there, we lined up on it very still, and soon many older men came in, the bidders. I watched as one by one these other kids were sold to who ever would pay the most.

I remember my turn. One of the men that had taken me there in the first place, nudged me towards a large box that I was ordered to stand upon. Then another guy, who looked much older than even the abductors, started calling out names and numbers, and speaking a mile a minute. I saw many stand up and call out numbers. "400, 500, 600, 650, 750..." Soon the numbers went to high, and less and less people were shouting. The last person was a shorter, (a bit) stout man, with mousy brown hair, he looked pretty young, but still pretty old. "$ 7,500" he paid for me. I was guided off stage, and taken to him...

(*End Flashback*)

"Kyd, Kyd! You ready to go." See-More asked. I guess he saw me staring off into space.

I nodded. Pulling up the toys I opened, I teleport us back to our base.

***

Everyone accept me, Billy and See-more where at the table looking over the loot. This was one of our good jobs, no problems occurred, luckily. Billy sat on the couch playing video games with his other copies, I sat next to him, and See-More retreated to his room. What better do I have to do, then drift back into my dreaded memories?

(**Flashback**)

The man's name was William J. Anthony. He talked very soft and sweetly to me, he asked me my name. "Cody Elliott Wrikken" I replied. He said it was interesting, He thought I should drop the "Cody" part and use my middle name, "Elliott". I took it into recognition.

He wasn't as innocent as I've described so far. He did like to play his little games, with me. He said he wanted to "start me out slow." Little touches here and there, little kisses on the lips, and neck. I didn't mind, even though he took it a little step further each time. He would comfort me, and tell me he loved me, that he wanted to make me happy. It was surprisingly nice. A bit awkward in some cases, he made me bathe with him. But it was okay. This lasted for almost a year with William, until one day.

There was what he called a "business meeting" one day. Strange men came to visit. One in particular, named Charles C. Hawknorth, kept eyeing me. William told me to go into another room, I did that. At first they were just talking loudly, then really started to yell and scream. They sounded at each others throats. Mr. Hawknorth left in defeat, for then. But as the weeks went by, we would see him, where ever, when ever we went somewhere. When William would take me out to shop or eat, and introduce me as his "son."

Weeks later, another vicious night attack. I heard a scream, and I heard a gun...one shot...silence. I'm not ashame to say that I ran to that man. I was afraid. I saw the body, bloody, and unmoving on his back. My face leaked as I lay against his chest. I loved that man, I admit that. Sure, he touched me, but he loved me at the same time. He loved me. He was my new dad, and then another dad taken away from me.

I looked up, it was Charles, he gripped me by the rist and pulled me away.

To the beginning of my real hell.

(*End Flashback*)

Wow, it's late, except for Billy who seemed to be glued to the TV screen, everyone else is readying for bed. I guess I will too. *Yawn* I walk off to my room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! =) Plzz review-anything you think I should improve on, comments, questions, concerns ect. Opinions... Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter starts getting into the subject of _Why Kyd Wykkyd can't/doesn't talk._ Enjoy...**

* * *

The loud cackle of the digital alarm clock echoed through my head. Time to get up. The springs in my bed screech as I make my way off. Ow, I've got such a headache. Take a shower and get dressed. The usual villain outfit, in case they decide on another robbery. The time now, 10am.

Making my way into the kitchen I see mostly everyone is awake, except for Billy. He usually sleeps until about noon anyway. Surprisingly, I'm not really hungry this morning. Mammoth, that's a different story... See-More on the couch eating a bag of chips. Gizmo, guessing from the half a bowl of cereal left near the sink, he ate too.

I take a seat next to See-More. "Hey Kyd, you okay?" Strange he sounds more cheerful this morning. I give a small nod, yes. But to tell you the truth, I really don't know if I'm okay or not. I just haven't been feeling that upto anything. My memories have been haunting me lately.

Now, the real question was, why is See-More so happy today? I don't get it. Last night he looked like he was in a trance or something. Now, he's peppy, doesn't make much sense to me.

Turning my attention to the TV I see he's watching... cartoons...? Glancing from the TV to him, I give him my "Are you serious?" look. I mean, it's not like him.

"What?" He says to me. "There's nothing else good on right now. Besides, I'm waiting for a "Lord of the Rings" marathon at 12pm." I shrug. Today's a weird day. Or maybe it's just me.

Wow, what's that beeping noise? I look to see the smoke detector going off as Mammoth burns some pancakes. Gizmo shouting that he's a "Worthless snot bag" and "an idiot" that "Anyone but him can cook simple pancakes." I laugh to myself a little. Until I smell the smoke. *Cough* *Cough* I can't help but cough.

I remember, I remember him...

(***Flash Back***)

Charles, as soon as he got his hands on me, it was all down from there. He kept me hidden, a little dark room with the entrance hidden by a tall wooden bookshelf. I spent days in there, only coming out for necessary requirements-eating, bathing, ect. Or until he wanted to use me. William never caused me so much pain as Charles did. William was kind and sweet too. Charles was sick and demanding.

The first time he used me, I was pure horror striken. It hurt like the hell, the blood seeping out of me made me nausous. It stung like hell afterwards, and that night I cried until I threw up all over my blankets on the floor where I slept, my bed.

Sometimes, he'd get it on video tape. He said it was a "nice little home movie that he liked to share with his friends." It really sickened me. Another time he took me over to his "friend's" house so he could share me. Some other boy was there too. He had straight, light blond hair, with blue eyes. Charles took him into another room. I was left alone with the other man. He didn't hurt me as bad as Charles, I was glad. When that was done other men came in, along with Charles. They handed him something, and before I knew it, I was on the ground the ground, on my stomach. They were on top of me, having their fun. I kicked and screamed and thrashed. I wanted out. I couldn't take it anymore I started to scream, and tears gathered up in my eyes until they bursted out. My face was drenched. I knew I was dead. Charles had warned me not to scream, "What ever happens, don't scream, it will attract attention. If that happens..." He got really angry just trying to get the words out.

I remembered his warning when they were finally done. I looked to him, he was not happy.

**

He took me to a barn that night. It was way out in a more country area. So there would be no other house around for miles. "What we're about to do will have to you screaming at the top of your lungs." I knew this was bad. He took me by the wrist. We met up with a man who was dressed like a fire fighter, like how they would be dressed before entering a fire in-cased building-gas mask, oxygen tank, and all that. He handed one of the suites to Charles. I wondered why I didn't get one.

They led me into the barn. As soon as we were in the middle of it Charles held my wrists tight, he didn't want me to run away. He nodded in the other man's direction. The man took out a match, and before I knew it, the whole barn was up in flames, and we were inside. I wasted no time panicing, I struggled and fought for freedom but his hands held their grip stronger than ever. Finally I gave up.

"Are you done?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good, now here's what you need to do..."

He told me to inhale, to inhale the smoke and heated air. And then when I exhaled he told me to scream as I did. I didn't ask questions, I just wanted out. So I did as I was told. I breathed in all of the smoke and dust and bad air. I coughed a lot as I tried to scream. After a while I realized that my voice was having trouble coming out, until lost it completely. Still he told me to breath in, breath in deep. I don't remember what happened exactly after a while. I remember being so hot, and tired. Then everything went dark.

(**End Flash Back**)

I can't help but remember the feeling. I don't think I can snap out of it.

"Kyd? Kyd Wykkyd?" See-More's talking to me. Why can't I respond? "Are you okay?! Hey, Kyd? Guys?!!" Everyone crowded around me. Oh no, the darkness is setting in.

Dark...

* * *

More detail will be in the next chapter. The idea of this came from the movie "Anabell's Wish" when the boy in the movie lost his voice from a barn fire. Look it up if you want. =) Hope you enjoyed this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This Chapter is See More's Point of View, since Kyd Wykkyd fainted in the other chapter. Don't worry he'll wake up soon..._**

* * *

***See-More's POV***

Man, I don't know what happened. He just passed out, he's still on the ground, I'm not sure what to do. The best I can do is gesture for everyone to come over and help me. Okay, maybe flailing my arms around and giving a near panic look isn't the best idea, but it's the only one I can come up with right now.

Gizmo is still trying to stop the smoke detector from going off, but luckily Mammoth and Billy head over.

"What's with you, See-More?" Mammoth asks

"Yeah, you look worse than that time we found you in the closet with a bag of pot." Billy exclaimed with a slight snicker.

Do I really look that bad? Sheesh, no need to rub it in then, I know that stuff makes me paranoid and crazy. "Humph"

"So what'n the hell happened to Kyd?" Another Billy asked.

"Exactly!" They stare at me. "Uh, I'm not sure... I mean to say."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to leave 'em here."

I just nod. Hey I knew that already...

Mammoth just stood there, I was surprised when Billy was the one who leaned down to pick Kyd up. Gee, you'd think someone with the strength of, well an elephant or even Mammoth, would think to lend a hand in this situation. Guess not. He just stood there with slightly concerned eyes as Billy gently lifted Kyd Wykkyd up and made his way to kyd's room.

I Really don't know what happened to Kyd, but I'm not good in these kind of frigging situations. I hope he's okay though, the guy has been one of my best friend since Hive Academy. We know a lot about each other, maybe not past wise, but we're still pretty close. I know something bad happened to him after an incident between him and another kid. I forgot who it was but I knew he was one of the more tougher and stronger. I know what happened for sure before the crowd gathered 'round, I don't know who started it but a group of students were gathered around the scene. Kyd and the other kid were going at it, then towards the end, Kyd was on top of him with hands balled up into fists pounding, punching against the other boy. Blood was getting everywhere, the other kid was begging for him to stop, kyd wouldn't. But that's not what freaked me out... I noticed this, but I hope that no one else did, Kyd was mouthing, trying to scream, the word "Rape" as this was going on. Of course no sound of the word ever left his lips, thank god for that. But, after seeing that, I defiantly know something bad happened. Not taking a guess as to whether that was really it though. Ugh, can't even think about that right now...

Heading into Kyd's room, Billy settled him down in the bed, and pulled the covers over him. Kyd didn't stirr, just lay there, I can hear him breathing calmly.

"So, what just happened?" I know no ones is gonna really know, but it's worth a shot to ask.

"Beats me." Mammoth says dryly. Typical...

"Not sure there, but he looks okay. I figure we all just give 'em some rest now. I'ma sure he'll be just fine later." Billy gave a smile. he was no doctor, but oddly he was usually right about these sort of things.

Finally Gizmo comes in the room. "Razzin frazen stupid gunk eatting- You just had to, _just had to_ go and set off the fire alarm..." He finally noticed. "What the heck happened to him?"

"Uh, my guess would be that he fainted." Billy answered.

"How...?"

We all shrug. How are we supposed to know. One second he's fine sitting on the couch with us, the next he's on the ground unconscious, no one knows why...

Everyone starts to leave now, except me. Billy looks back at me, opening his mouth to ask why I wasn't coming, I cut him off.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with him, it's cool. You go on ahead." He shrugs but doesn't protest my decision. I think he understands.

I mean Kyd has stuck by me, not just at HAEYP, I mean even now, even after Jinx. I'll complain and rant right in front of him, or even to him. He just listens to whatever I have to say, doesn't stop me or try'n walk away. He's my friend, he's there for me, now I am for him.

His breathing is light and calm, kinda soothing. Hopefully he's just asleep and will wake up in a few hours. There's a desk chair to my right, the best decision now, Pull it up next to the bed, sit down, and wait for now.

"Sweet Dreams Kyd..."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! =D Comments, questions, concerns...? Plzz review if so... Or if just wanna be nice. ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay finally an update, it was nearly impossible with my laptop fried and the other computer in the house being a real pain. Sorry for the long wait, with not just this one but my other story too. Ok, I'll shut it now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's dark, really dark, I don't like this kind of dark. I feel lonely here. Wait, so where is_ here_ precisely? Here, it's not hot or cold… I think I'm numb. Here, it's dark. Not a nightly dark, but an empty darkness. Here… I'm scared.

What the hell could have happened? I don't remember. I was with the Hive, then, well that's just it, I don't know.

Hey, is it getting lighter in here? Oh thank god, it is. I see, I see… lights above me, bright lights, white lights. What's going on? Wait what's-

Oh, a pair of bright blue eyes gazing into mine. They look so kind, and caring. Just like my mother's. It's not her though, these eyes also show such hurt inside them. I recognize them though. Victoria…

**  
_After Charles permanently silence my 5 year old voice forever, I remember meeting her, she was my nurse. I was apparently rushed to the hospital that night, I don't remember much. Just that I was on a stretcher being rushed into examination. I saw her face, I looked into her eyes. She smiled sweetly and I was wheeled away._

_She came into my room later, compassion written all over her face. She introduced her self as Victoria Knight, my nurse for the time being while my throat healed. I tried to speak to her but my throat ached and nothing came out. I shook a little, I was afraid. Why couldn't I talk? I felt a hand lightly brush through my dark brown hair. "Shhh." Victoria lulled, She said that there was a problem._

_The doctors that examined me said that it looked like the smoke from a fire had damaged my lungs and my vocal cords. I may never be able to talk again. I sat there in shock. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to do this?_

_Victoria obviously must have sensed something wasn't quite right. "How did you get trapped in a fire anyway?"_

_I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't looking forward to try to retell the truth either. That and I wasn't sure how to now, since I no longer had the use of my vocal cords. She searched for a pen and paper in the pockets of her nurses uniform._

_She handed them to me. I was afraid, what if Charles found out? I wrote on the paper 'wer is charls?' She chuckled at my spelling. I guess she forgot about my age._

_"He went home, sweetie. You have to stay here for a few days and he can't be here all the time." I nodded. "You don't want him to know about this, do you?" I rapidly shook my head back and forth. He just couldn't know. Now I can see on her face, worry._

_"What's your name?" I wrote on the paper 'Cody' and she stared. "On the registration sheet, it says Max Hawknorth." I sake my head. 'Cody Elliott Wrikken' I wrote down. This lead to many series of questions. Who was Charles? Why was I there? What happened with the fire? And I told her, all of it. And what I couldn't write, I would draw pictures of. They turned out to be pretty some disturbing pictures in the end._

_Then she looked me right in the eyes and started to cry. She took me into her arms, I rested my head on her chest, and whispered "I'm sorry," over and over again._

_I took the paper and wrote on it, 'yur jus lik my mama.' She read it and smiled at me. She really does remind me of her. The way they she acted, the way she smiled at him, the way her voice was so soft spoken, but mainly her eyes. They were a beautiful light blue, with a darker blue surrounding._

My mother, Sarah, was a bit on the tall side. She had long golden hair, and of course those wonderful blue eyes. Her skin was, not full tan, but not pale. Her skin had a very slight tan to it.

I loved her so much.

Victoria, was on the shorter side. With, not short exactly but not long either, light brown hair that curled at the ends. Victoria had those amazing eyes. And rather pale skin.

I could tell she cared for me.

---

(A.N.: A bit of Victoria's POV involving a plan and action.)  
Now the question was, what to do now? Would anybody ever believe us? If this guy could kill, and had connections to who knows where, vs. the word of an "imaginative" child and "gullible" nurse, Victoria could see how this would play out.

She knew that in order for this to work out, she would need evidence, cold hard evidence. And for that she would need poor Cody to hang in there for a bit more with this cruel man.

---

When it finally came time for "Max" to be going home, Victoria decided on tailing them, to where ever that was. Cody had told her that they usually stayed in the same place, unless Charles had the belief that someone was onto him. Like when he screamed. Charles didn't want him making noise around that area since it was such a "quiet location, and people might suspect something." That's why he was so mad, and why him punishment would insure that "it never could happen again."

Victoria also had another idea, when she saw Charles flirting with another female nurse. So when Charles came in she slowly walked up to him, swinging her hips as she did, so he would notice every little curve. She spoke in a sexy tone for that extra kick to it. She knew he wasn't gay… just sick. "Max was a wonderful child. But I suppose he was shocked by the fact about his voice. He really didn't make much contact." She lied. "I am very sorry for your unfortunate accident."

He grinned, I could see the amusement it held. He planned out this whole charade, didn't he? "Yes it is a terrible thing. I suppose I should have given him more warning about trying to rescue animals from a barn fire. We didn't even really mean to stop there anyway. We were driving to my sister's house a few miles more north, but we just saw the fire, and got out. Called 911, but… I just let him out of my sight for a minute…"

He didn't notice the glare that Cody shot at him, in a 'how dare he try to blame me for this.' look.

"Accidents happen I suppose," Trying to play along. "Well, I thought I could make you an offer, Mr.….?"

"Hawksnorth, my dear" he finished in a smooth, player tone as he kissed my hand. For the life of this child, I had to do this…

"-Hawksnorth, I thought, that since you may need help with something like this again, or…anything else," I slipped my number into his pocket. "Just call." I whispered seductively into his ear.

I walked away. Not to another job, but to my car, ready for the drive. I will find him, monitor him, never let him out of my site with that child.

---

After about 10 minutes, I saw his car. I drove a few miles behind him. Luckily he didn't recognize me.

* * *

_**Anyone notice about the nurse's name? And the fact the people always seem to tell Cody (Kyd Wykkyd) that he should use his middle name, Elliott instead of Cody as his name. Hmm, a bit of a spolier/forshadowing I'm giving here, huh? Oh but there a few more things we must clear up before that. Like Kyd's powers. That's coming up, real soon. :)**_

_**Plzz review and tell me what think; like/dislike, comments, questions, concerns? Thank you! =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow, it's like 1:12 am, I'm tired, enjoy this little chapter. Good News and Bad News; Bad News- This chapter is pretty short, but Good news- It has the flash back of the night Kyd's parents were killed, and you know you wanna read that. :)**_

* * *

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Charles half barked at me. "This could have all been avoided, oh well, maybe in the future you won't disappoint me."

I looked down, disappointment was coming, whether he liked it or not. I knew he didn't. Victoria said she'd follow us, said she'd help me, I am so grateful for Victoria.

The car pulled up to one of his houses I had never been to before. When I was inside, looking out the window, I saw a car and a woman inside, I knew it was Victoria, I knew she'd come. But the job wasn't over yet, she still needed proof she had told me at the hospital. I guess more than just a, now mute, 5 year old's saying.

I knew I had to help her along with this. She had given Charles her number, so if I got hurt he could call her so she could come in and find her proof.

I acted as clumsy as possible, without doing it directly in front of Charles, and tried to get hurt. I was unsuccessful. So I thought of a different approach, Charles didn't like it when I thought of the outside world, or my parents, he didn't like it because he didn't want me to cry. He said I acted spoiled if I did, and "spoiled children should be punished." But I believed then and there was my exception.

I thought of my mom, Sarah, and my dad, James, I thought of their bloody corpses on the ground. I remembered the whole scene and played it back in my head.

* It was rather late and my parents were putting me to bed, and saying good night. I didn't want my mother to go, I remember. Then my dad heard a crash come from down stairs, he ran down to see what it was. Me and my mom were waiting, and then we heard a loud "BAM" come from down stairs.

She told me to wait here, and to be safe. I heard her run down there, and I was scared, so I grabbed one of my favorite toys with me, and ventured down to find her. And I found her, a huge man had his arms around her, not letting her go. I looked for my dad, he was on the floor, and he wasn't moving, there was a pool of red underneath him. I looked back over to my mom. She tried to get away from him but it wouldn't work. She shouted my name telling me to run, to get out of here. I knew I should have ran for help, but my legs were numb, and I was afraid, I couldn't move… couldn't save her.

The man shoved her to the ground, that's when I sprang up but another man grabbed me before I could get to her. I dropped my bear and it skidded over to the middle of the floor. The man held me by my wrists, I tried to pull away but I wasn't strong enough.

Then I heard a clicking noise, and saw a gun in the other man's hand, he pointed it at my mom. I screamed and kicked and cried but nothing worked. He aimed the gun to her. I spent those last few precious moment she had to live calling "Mommy, Mommy!" And then it went off. Her blood splattered over a few objects on the sides, and drenched my bear on the floor near her.

I couldn't believe it, she was gone. That's when the men took me away, that's the first part of how I got to where I am now. *

I played this memory over and over in my head like a broken record. Soon my eyes began to burn and my tears began to fall, they drenched my face. Charles was furious.

I guess you never know evil until you're beaten for crying over someone's death, or the fact that the person beating you is basically a rapist. This was what I experienced. He beat me bad that day, but I was lucky that he still remembered he had that nurse's number, and he called her.

"Hello? Yes, Victoria was it? Yes. Well you see, there's been an accident with him."

* * *

_**Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to bed. Please review, it would make me happy to know what you guys think of it so far. =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, an update! I know it's been SOOOOOO long, and I've been majorly buissy. But well here's a chapter. I hope you all don't hate me for taking so long. ^^" I'll also try to update on "A Child's Game" as well. Ok, so enjoy. **

* * *

When Victoria had gotten the call, from Charles she didn't know whether to be ecstatic or completely terrified. Charles didn't seem like the type of man to call upon outside help, unless there was a serious issues. All she could think was 'What's he done to you, poor Cody?' until she had the guts to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Yes, Victoria was it?"

"Yes, this is Victoria Knight."

"You remember me, Charles, right?"

"Oh, oh yes of course I do!" She faked surprised remembrance. "What's the matter?" She couldn't help but wonder if she was a little too quick to the point.

"It seems I'm going to have to take you up on your offer. I need assistance with the boy."

"Is he hurt?"

"Yes"

'Oh my gosh!' her mind screamed at her. 'I know this was part of the plan but... oh poor child.' "What exactly happened Mr. Hawksnorth?"

"Well you see there's been an accident with him..."

'God, can he BE ANY MORE VAGUE?' Victoria was really close to losing it.

Charles continued to give her very unclear details of the events that resulted in Cody's body badly brused and bleeding, his jaw seeming broken, and his left arm coming practically out if his socket. He went on to claiming that although the boy didn't seem it that he is 'depressed' and 'mentally/emotionally unstable' and tried to take his internal pain out by causing himself external harm. Victoria couldn't believe it, what a load of bullshit! He was lying through his teeth, she could even sense it through the phone.

"Oh my... you need me there right away. Can you tell me the address" She had trailed them before so she knew where it was, but obviously she had to ask, for innocence purposes.

"Of course, we are at 277 lake-shore Ave, Sumpter Town."

"Alright, I'm on my way" 'The drive is going to be terribly long, Sumpter Town is a few towns away, and not just over the bridge. Oh I hope I get there in time.'

When Charles hung up with Victoria he glared daggers at Cody. Who in return did not have the energy to do anything but stare back blankly and unemotional.

"You see what happens, when you don't respect me?" He smirked "But your punishment isn't over yet."

This time Cody looked up at him with complete surprise. 'What else can he possibly do to me?'

Charles went over and picked him up by the shirt collar and dragged him to the back of the house, into a basement. Keeping him in the basement wouldn't have been bad... if that was Charles's actual intention. There was a secret room in the basement, it was small and cramped even for one person. The walls were thick and covered in a sort of acidic looking substance. In the corner there was a strange machine and an awful chemical-ish smell coming from it. It looked old and broken down.

"This is where you'll be staying for now. It'll take a while for Victoria to get here, so you'll be in punishment here until she gets here." Charles said, half serious, half playfully mocking.

With one swift movement he threw Cody in the small room and lock the door from the other end. "Enjoy..."

Victoria was, no surprise, a little over the speed limit - and by "A Little" I mean 90 miles in a 40 mile speed limit zone. She knew she was doing it for a good reason... the police officer however, didn't know...

So, she was pulled over. She thought she actually might be able to flirt her way out of this. But, life was cruel, nd when the officer came up to her window, "Licence and Registration please." she knew it couldn't work, this officer was a female. 'Shit'

"You know that kind of reckless driving can land you in jail. I should charge you full sentence for this, a little jail time might be good for ya."

'Oh great, she's a real bitch. Cody, we are so screwed.'

Meanwhile, Cody was in a bit of a panic. It wasn't often, but at times, he could be quite claustrophobic. This was one of those times. He didn't want to touch the weird looking machine. It looked so evil, like it was used to torture people. But he felt so tight, he had to move! Slowly he moved, and almost instantly his foot knocked into it.

Silent screams 'Ahhhh!' The machine started to light up and beep, and it started to fill the small room with this thick, disgusting, poisonous smell. He started coughing and couldn't stop. It was clogging his lungs, he couldn't breathe, and... his body felt oddly tingly.

'What's happeing to me?'

* * *

_**Anyone wanna guess on the mystery machine thing? ;) Yeah, I'm sure you all know already. Ok, reviews appreciated. Unless you hate me. :( I'm sorry. **_


	8. Author's Note: Rape scene Yes or No

Author's Note:

I wanted to do a rape scene for this story. I've never attempted one, but I've read stories with mature scenes before & I think I can handle one.

So I wanted to know what everyone else thinks: **Yes** or **No**

Or maybe a** 3rd option: I write the scene as a chapter, & put a warning, & if you don't want to read it you can just skip it over & continue on with the story. Nothing in the scene will affect your knowledge of the story if you choose not to read it. Promise. **

Ok, so please tell me what you think. & You'll have about a week to give me your opinons before I update.

Alrighty then, let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, this is IMPORANT: The 3rd option won by a landslide. So a section of this chapter has the _rape scene_, and I'm going to put a _warning before it begins _and after it finishes. If you want to skip the chapter all together, that's fine, I'm going to also re-post the non-M rated parts in the next chapter as well. Alright, enjoy, and i warned you. **

Cody coughed his lungs out. This machine was poisoning him, he could feel it. His lungs were almost completely clogged, he stretched his mouth as open as humanly possible sucking in what little air he could. His chest hurt and his body tingled, his stomch dropped and he felt an agonizing pain... soon that tingling was replaced by the sensation of thousands of pins and needles stabbing his small body. He screamed but of course no sound came out. He doubted that he'd ever get out of there. Soon his vision blurred, and his head was pounding.

He knew that he needed out. Now.

He gathered as much strength as he could and pounded on the metalic (It appeared to be) closed entrance. Each swing or punch ending with a loud and high pitched "Bing!" over and over and over again.

He knew charles would grow annoyed on the sound eventually and come put it to an end soon enough.

10 minutes passed by, but it seemed more like hours to Cody. He had almost given up hope.

The clanking of heavy boots could be heard coming his way, even through the metal door.

"Would you stop that Damn racket!" It wasn't a question.

But Cody knew that if he wanted to get out, that he couldn't stop. He couldn't take it anymore in this room, it was pure hell.

Charles opened the door and glared at the kid.

Cody knew that anger wouldn't help in this situation, so he tried to look apologetic and that he had been 'taught a lesson' while in there.

Apparently it worked, or half worked... Charles gave him a smirk. "So, you think you've been through enough? That you've learned?"

Cody gave a pleading nod.

"Well, I'm not sure about that..." Cody put on a look of pure horror. No he couldn't stay in here, he just couldn't. It felt like his body was on fire, that somthing was happening to him.

"But I suppose we can work something out. The machine appears to have taken quite a tole on your appearence. And most likely more." Cody was confused by this. 'My appearence? What happened to how I look' Now he was really fearful. 'Do I have scales? Claws? Is my flesh coming out? Do I even have skin anymore?' So many thoughts ran through his mind. He could only imagine the worst.

Charles sensed his distress. "Oh come now, I actually think it's rather suiting... rather cute." Cody gulped. "And I think I know another pushment, since you clearly can't handle this one. Still teaching you... but definatly not hurting yoy. Quite the opposite."

Cody knew, where this was going... Charles shut of the acursed machine, and dragged Cody out of the room for his new punishment.

* * *

_**M RATED SCENE: Skipp if you do not like**_

Cody was taken to a random bedroom (There were pleanty throughout the house) and Charles locked the door.

"We don't want any disturbances now do we."

Cody knew he was going to be violated, he had been before. It had always been forced, painful, and unloving. Cody found it strange how this time Charles had said that it wouldn't hurt. And when charles instead of holding him down roughly and in place, was rubbing his back. Soon it wasn't just his back though, charles's hands roamed everywhere - Back, shoulders, chest, legs... rubbing and playing with him.

He layed Cody down on the bed, and put his hands under the kid's shirt, first rubbing small circles on his chest, then quicky pulled it off before going over to his nipples. Rubbing a finger around one, then using his thumb also to pinch it. Cody let out a small gasp. Cody was too young to know what arrousal was, and all other times it was forced, there were no sensations from him, no feelings other than fear. He tensed, his body shivering. Once his nipples did gain a little toughness however, Charles let his tongue dance around on his chest on over those sensitive little dots. Cody felt the need to suck in air, now, and quickly.

Cody began to pant, and deep breath, he felt hot, and knew his face was probably flushed. Charles finally had decided to move on. Only to go lower. he made his way down Cody's stomach, kissing a spot before continuing downward. His hands grabbed the rim of the kid's pants, he slowly pulled the now sweaty material off. Instead of imediatly going to the main object, he ran his hands up and down Cody's legs, massaging them. He cooed to Cody "You have to relax, alright, this is very important." Cody didn't understand, he was never told to relax before, usually the process didn't take this long. He didn't understand why Charles was doing this. It felt to strange. But Cody nodded anyway, and tried to relax.

Charles smiled. Not a smirk, not a laugh discuised as a smile, but an actual smile. 'So Charles doesn't want to hurt me?' He just couldn't believe it.

Now is when Charles was realling to start. He put a hand on Cody's length from outside of the fabric of his underwear first. Lightly rubbing it, feeling it. **(Author's note: I looked up online that young children Can ejacualte, it's just not white yet because it doesn't contain sperm, but it can be clear.)** Cody started to feel strange. Charles knew he had to continue even further. He undid Cody's underwear and threw them to the side. He ra his fingers over the length and tip a few times, adding a bit more pressure each time. The organ did gain some hardness. Cody has scared, he didn't know that he could do this too. Charles now decided to take it up a notch, running his tongue along the tip, and then all over. Cody's weird feeling was getting worse by the second. 'What's happening to me?' was all he could keep repeating (Or rethinking) to himself. It wasn't long before Cody was fully hard. **(Author's Note: Not entirely sure if it works this way. Just go with it.)**

Charles decided not to suck, only because watching the boy was causing his own friend to become stiff as well. He couldn't keep himself waiting, and figured that Cody would cum as they went on.

Charles stood up and removed his own shirt, pants and boxers, only to be back on top of Cody a few seconds later. He took Cody's lower half and brought it up in the air, holding his there. "You remember how this part goes." Cody nodded. "... But it will feel better this time, I promise."

Charles reached over to the nightstand and pulled a small tube of lube out of the drawer. He squirted the substance on to his member, and a little around Cody's entrance. "Okay, here we go." Charles brought the tip up the small opening, brushing it over the hole for a second, before pushing in. Cody let out a massive-silent- scream of agony. 'It'll feel better? What are you talking about, it hurts just the same!' Hre screamed inside his head.

Charles pushed in a little more, Cody still was in pain, he knew it. But he knew soon that would change. Cody was small, so getting it all in was simply out of the question, but he placed in as much as possible before starting to move. At first he moved slowly, then getting more quick, and Cody's body started to catch on, rocking his hips along with the pace. 'What's happening?' Then Charles strated to pound around in the area, hitting groups of nerves looking for the right spot. ...Not long later, he found it, hitting a group of nerves dead on and getting not only a surprised yelp, but a long silent moan from Cody.

Cody had no idea what that sensation was, truely a mixture of pain and pleasure. He couldn't help but silently moan as Charles hit the spot again, and again, and again...

A strange feeling came over Cody, he knew something was going to happen. His dick felt so strange... then it happened. In a sudden rush of feeling and sensation he exploaded. A clear substance squirted everywhere, all over.

It wasn't long before Charles released as well. Cody felt himself fill up, and some leak out. He looked down and noticed Charles's stuff was white, while his own was clear.

When it was done, Charles took himself out of Cody, and Cody laid down feeling uterly exhausted. It was better than how Charles usually rapes him... but at the same time it was worse, because he sort of enjoyed it. 'This is not right...' He knew he would never feel clean again. And he wanted to know where Victoria was, so she could get him out of this nightmare.

**M RATED SCENE: End**

* * *

After Cody's Punishment was done, Cody and Charles exited to the livingroom area of the house. Charles went back to whatever it was he was doing before this whole ordeal. Cody flopped on the couch, praying for Victoria, and letting sleep take him away until Victoria came.

_**Alright, hopefully next update will be soon. My first attempt at an Adult scene, so Reviews would be appreciated. Thank You ^^**_


End file.
